


Photos

by Dusty1918



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Gen, Season 2 finale spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty1918/pseuds/Dusty1918
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel visits Jack at the hospital</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photos

Jack's eyes open and slowly focus on Sousa sitting in a chair a few feet from his hospital bed. Sousa's crutch is propped up against the window and his bad leg is stretched out in front of him. He is looking at something in his hands. 

"Whatcha looking at?," Jack asks horsely. 

Daniel jumps and lifts his head. "You're awake."

"Kinda. I feel like a truck has been run through my chest."

Daniel nods his head knowingly. "I'll never forget how it felt when I took that bullet to my leg. I can only imagine how it feels to be hit in the chest. Docs say you are damn lucky to be alive. They got the bullet out and the lab guys are trying to find a match."

Jack closes his eyes and nods his head slowly as he takes in Sousa's words. As he opens his eyes, he decides to change the subject. "So you and Marge. . ."

"Yes, Peggy and I," Daniel corrects him. 

"You're welcome," Jack says smugly. 

"For what?"

"For sending her out here when you called for help. It's about time you two got your act together. I hoped it would take a little longer. Now, I owe Rose $5. I thought Carter would make it back to New York and turn back around."

"Thank you," Daniel says while rolling his eyes. 

"What were you looking at when I woke up?"

"The photos of your hotel room and the contents of your luggage. Wanted to see if you notice anything missing." Daniel stands up and limps the short distance to Jack's side. He hands the photos to Jack. 

"What are the ones sticking out of your coat pocket?"

Daniel averts his eyes for a moment and rubs his thumb over his eyebrow. "I wasn't sure you would want to see them. They show where you. . .," his voice trails off. 

"Where I fell? Hand 'em over." Jack looks at the photos showing the cream carpet of his hotel room from several angles. All of them feature an unmistakable stain: his blood. Shit. His place of death could have been LA. Ugh. He hands the photos back to Sousa and begins to look through the other pictures. 

"Anything missing?"

"Yeah, a file."

"What file?"

"The redacted M. Carter S.O.E. file that Vernon 'arranged' for me to find in London. I took it out of his briefcase along with the Arena Club pin I gave Carter. The file seemed fishy so I was going to look into it back in New York."

"Why do you think that was the only thing taken?"

Before Jack can answer, a nurse opens the door. "Time for your pain medicine, Mr. Thompson."

Jack hands the photos back to Daniel. The nurse injects Jack's medicine as Daniel says, "Peggy or I will be by tomorrow to check on you and give you an update."

His hand is on the door knob when he hears Jack call out to him. "Sous?," Jack slurs. It sounds like the med has kicked in. He remembers that feeling from when he was injured. He turns back to Jack. "Yes?"

"Sous, does Marge's ass look as good naked as it does clothed?"

Without a word, Daniel rolls his eyes and leaves the room. If Jack is lucky, Daniel will never mention this to Peggy.


End file.
